Thanksgiving Past
by KeiraCassidy
Summary: Someone in Mary's past looms ahead, making Marshall question his feelings. The fear of losing Mary makes him lose all sense of control. Will they risk it? A little something for Thanksgiving Day. Mary/Marshall Happy Thanksgiving Day! One-shot (apparently don't know how to make short stories, oh well)


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY! I wanted to give thanks with a little something. Hope you all enjoy it! Was supposed to be a short One-Shot...**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Mary was enjoying lunch with her one year old daughter. She laughed when the toddler stuffed her mouth full with tater tots. "Bug, take one at a time"

The child grinned giving her a view of the tots in her mouth. She started munching on the tots, pieces falling from the side of her mouth. Again Mary laughed and tried to keep up with her little girl.

"What am I going to with you Bug? You eat just like your mother" chuckling she pulled the child's food away from her reach.

"Mo' nam nam mama" Norah stuck her hands out wiggling her little pudgy fingers towards the tater tots.

Smiling Mary pushed her food closer to her again, as soon as the child took a few into her hands, she pulled the food away again. "Nor, what is mama going to do with you, huh?"

"Mary?" the woman froze at the familiar voice coming from behind her, afraid to turn she just sat there looking into her baby's green eyes, so much like her own. "Is that you?"

Knowing she needed to acknowledge the person addressing her, she put a smile on her lips and turned in her seat. Raph, her ex-fiancé was standing a few feet away from her. A great big grin on his face.

"Hello Raphael"

"Mary Shannon in the flesh, I can't believe it. How long has it been?" He walked over to her and pulled her up into an embrace.

She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug, knowing that she owed him that much, even if he was the one to end their engagement.

"What brings you back to Albuquerque?" she pulled free of his grasp.

"My wife came to visit some of her girlfriends, you remember my wife, right?" he curiously questioned.

"Yes, of course I remember." they had met a few months ago, when Norah had been about 4 months old. Remembering her daughter, she turned to her daughter saying, "This is my little girl, Norah"

Walking over to the little girl sitting on a high chair, he kneeled down to her level and smiled at her. Norah grinned at him, tots in her mouth. "She's beautiful, just like her mother"

Blushing she smiled feebly at him, "Thanks"

He moved around the table and sat across from her, she arched an eyebrow at him as he helped himself to Norah's tater tots. "Mmmm, good tator tots for such a pretty little girl"

Norah laughed and reached out for more tator tots, looking up expectantly at her mother, "Mo' nam nam mama"

Mary moved the tots closer to her again and reached out to take a few, immediately stuffing her mouth again. Raph laughed at the little girl, "She even eat just like you!"

"Yup, she munches on her food like its her last meal."

"Wow, never thought I'd see you like this"

Frowning, Mary looked at him, "Like what?"

"Well, you told me you didn't want children and not to expect them, but here you are, having lunch with your baby girl" he looked at the child and then back at his ex-fiancée, smiling sadly at her.

Brow raised she glared at him, "Yeah, yeah…I know. I didn't think I wanted to be someone's mother. At least not after having to raise Brandi when I was only a child."

Nodding he looked at her, "I understand, at least now I do. Before…I made it about what I wanted from you, not thinking twice that all you got from people were demands."

"Well enough with the reminiscence, are you in town for Thanksgiving?" she tried to change the subject, groaning inwardly that she had used a word that Marshall would definitely had put in her vocabulary.

The thought of her former partner had her frowning, she shook her head and tried to clear her mind from him.

"No, we just used the opportunity of the long weekend to spend time with her friends." he ran his fingers through Norah's hair and pinched her cheek. "I talked to Brandi a few days ago and she…uh…actually invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner at the Shannon residence"

Rolling her eyes at the reference of her house, knowing that Brandi had kept the talk with Raph a secret to surprise her. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you and your wife over at the house?"

"Uh, if it's not uncomfortable to you…I wouldn't mind seeing how Brandi copes with being domestic" he chuckled remembering how bad she had been before and hoping he didn't get stomach poisoning.

"No, no, it won't be uncomfortable. We didn't work out and you're happily married now, so you're welcome to come." Mary thought the opposite, but she would be damned if she let him know.

* * *

The next morning, Mary walked into the office and sat behind her desk. Logging in she pulled the stack of papers towards her. Looking down to start on her paperwork she spot an invitation sitting on top of her work.

She pulled it up and pushed her work away from her. Opening the invitation she pulled it out, it was an invitation to the Mann-Chaffey Thanksgiving dinner party. Mary released a sigh of relief, knowing that she wouldn't be able to make it to the beginning of a yearly tradition, she was sure of that.

Looking up she caught Marshall looking at her, concern in his eyes. Their eyes locked and they were about to begin their silent conversation when she blinked and looked away. Closing him out of her thoughts.

Getting up after Mary shut him out, he walked around his desk towards his former partner's desk. "Good Morning Inspector."

Smiling feebly up at him, "Morning Chief"

He grimaced at the formal way Mary addressed him, she had begun to distance herself from him since they had spoken on the balcony some six months prior. "How was your weekend? Did you and the lovely Norah do anything interesting?"

Mary shook her head, "Nah…Bug and I just hung out. Nothing special"

Delia chose that moment to walk up to them, as cheery as always, "Good Morning, Partner!"

Marshall grimaced again, knowing he would never be Mary's partner again and knowing he missed spending travel time with her. Delia didn't seem to notice him or how Mary rolled her eyes at the word.

"Delia, don't you have paperwork to finish?" Mary asked annoyed already.

"Actually _partner_, I finished my work and I'll probably go on witness visits early this fine morning" she grinned at them, "By the way, thanks Chief for the invite, count me in!"

Marshall grinned and nodded, "Thank you Delia. Abigail can't wait for the big day, she's been planning for days."

Pulling her paperwork close to her again she started going through it, ignoring both her new partner and former partner. Suddenly all talking ceased and she looked up thinking they had left her to finish her work, but they stood there staring at her, "What?"

Delia spoke first, "We were just asking if you were coming to the Thanksgiving dinner party the Chief and his fiancée are having?"

"Uh…no…Brandi and Jinx are making dinner for us", looking down at her paperwork, knowing that deep down she was glad she didn't have to attend a party. Especially a party hosted by her former partner, former best friend.

"You're not coming?" Marshall finally asked, stunned to find that his best friend wasn't going to attend his very first Thanksgiving dinner party.

"No, I can't make it." she wasn't even going to apologize, no need, he wanted space and she was damned if she didn't give it to him. _Why can't he just leave me alone? Wasn't he the one that asked me to 'release' him?_

Marshall frowned suspiciously at her, "Are you sure Brandi and Jinx are cooking? Is that wise?"

Shrugging she looked down to her paperwork, "We'll see."

He saw Delia look sadly from one to the other. "Well carry on then"

"Are you really not going to Marshall's party?" Delia whispered as Marshall walked into his office.

Looking at the other woman Mary nodded, "I have my own family, I think starting a family tradition with my daughter is a great start."

Marshall walked into his office and sat behind his desk, he looked out at Mary again and shook his head. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he felt like she was keeping something from him. Reaching out he pulled his office phone to his ear, dialing Brandi's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hey Marshall, what's up?" Brandi asked seeing his name on her caller ID.

"I hear you're cooking Thanksgiving dinner, and to think I was going to invite you guys to my shindig." Marshall had called just to verify that Mary wasn't just trying to avoid his dinner party.

"Yes we are", she laughed joyously. "Can you believe it? I really can't believe it either, but even if I burn the turkey I'll make us the best Thanksgiving dinner ever"

Marshall could hear her excitement over the phone, "Well sounds wonderful."

"Oh my God, I have a _huge_ surprise for Mary too!" she whispered into the phone, like Mary was standing near her. He looked up and saw her working on her paperwork. Ignoring him.

"You know how much Mary _loves _surprises" he sarcastically replied.

Laughing again like a child about to be naughty, "Raphael Ramirez, Mary's ex-fiancée is in town and I invited him to dinner!"

She had started whispering the words and ended the rambling out loud. Marshall's blood ran cold, making him shiver in fear. The thought that he could re-enter her life and maybe, just maybe this time succeed in taking her away from him.

"Wow, that's really a surprise alright. How…do you…uh…think she'll take it?" he was suddenly confused, not knowing what to believe and more confused that he cared. He was an engaged man, about to marry the woman he loved.

* * *

For the rest of the day Mary and Marshall went about their day feeling lost and sad. On her part Mary felt that she was letting him down, but she had no choice, he had asked to be released and she had to respect his wishes, even if he made it difficult for her by trying to include her in his life.

Marshall was in a daze, trying to figure out what the emotions rolling around his mind and heart meant. He was no longer in love with his former part, was he? Could someone stop being in love with someone just to move on? Was he _in love_ with Abigail? All these emotions had his heart hammering for answers.

* * *

"This is Mary"

"Hey Mary, are you busy?" asked Raph.

Mary's eyebrows rose in surprise to hear her ex-fiancée's voice over the phone, frowning she said, "No, not really. Why?"

"My wife and I would like to take you out for lunch, if that is ok with you?" he sounded nervous and she didn't know how to reply. Should she go out to lunch with him and his wife? Why do they want to take her out for lunch?

Getting up and walking around her desk towards the balcony she said, "I don't know Raph"

At the mention of that name Marshall's head whipped up and looked out to see Mary walk out unto the balcony. Frowning he got up and walked around to follow her outside. What the hell is she thinking? There was a reason they broke up.

He walked out and saw her smile and blushed. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one that made her blush.

"Who wouldn't want to be seen with two beautiful women? Come on Mary, my wife actually liked you when she met you" he was trying to convince her, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"OK, I'll meet you there in a few. I never say no to free food" she chuckled and turned around, almost dropping her phone in the process of ending the call when she saw Marshall standing a few feet behind her. When the hell did he come out here? He looked angry, hands on hips and feet shoulder width apart and glaring at her.

"Hey Chief, did you need something?" Mary tried to act normal, but she felt nervous.

"Raph? As in Raphael Ramirez? AKA your ex-fiancée? The guy that broke up with you? Is that the _Raph_ that just asked you out to lunch?" he spoke through clenched teeth, visibly upset.

"Huh, since when do you question your inspectors about their private lives? I think we had a discussion right in this exact spot about me releasing you. You're released so therefore _I'm_ released. What I do or don't do outside this office is none of your business" with that she walked towards him and tried to move around him, but he shot his hand out, preventing her escape.

"You're my best-friend, I care that no one hurts you" he murmured in her direction, but she didn't budge.

Without looking into his blue gaze, she moved around his hand. "That's not your job any more"

She walked back into the office straight for her desk, picking up her stuff and leaving the office. Leaving a stunned Marshall out in the balcony and a curious Delia staring after her.

* * *

After lunch Mary debated whether to go on witness visits or back to the office to finish her paperwork. Knowing that she had to face Marshall again, she thought it'd best to bite the bullet and go back now.

Lunch had been very eventful, with Raph and his wife telling her about the baby they were expecting. Mary really didn't know why they would let her know, especially since she had been Raph's ex-fiancée. But Raph had confessed that seeing her with Norah had encouraged him to let her in on his wondrous news.

She had enjoyed lunch with her ex and his wife, not that she would let anyone know. Grunting in between conversation and stuffing her mouth with the lunch they had bought her, she had finished it off with a slice of pie that she had not enjoyed. The thoughts of Marshall and the little confrontation they had before she departed had left her feeling empty. No food could ever fill that void.

Walking into the office, she first spotted Charlie and Delia by the latter's desk, she was sure they were in full swing of gossip. Slowly creeping up to them, she eavesdropped into their conversation.

"…then she just walked out. You missed it all! I've never seen the Chief look so distraught and even Mary looked pretty angry."

"What do you think happened?" Charlie questioned.

"I seriously don't know, but ever since Marshall became Chief, things have changed between them. Wish they could get back to normal." Delia chewed on her lower lip looking pensive.

Charlie nodded, "Me too."

"Wow, didn't think my life was so interested" Mary said sarcastically, scaring both inspectors. Charlie whipped around as Delia jumped up off her chair.

Both looked ridiculously like children getting caught stealing.

"I um…sorry" mumbled Charlie as he retreated.

Delia stood her ground and relaxed her facial expression, "Hey Mary! Where'd you go for lunch?"

Mary narrowed her eyes at her and shook her head, "I don't know, since you know my life as it is, why don't you tell me where I went for lunch"

"Look, I'm sorry you caught us talking about you and Marshall, but come on Mary. You and the Chief had something very special and we all miss it!" Delia moved her hands around, trying to make sense of what she felt.

"I'm sorry things aren't what they used to be, you all should just let it go and get used to it. You can't change my spots!" with that said, Mary walked back to her desk and sat on her chair. Pulling her paperwork in front of her.

Marshall had heard her and he felt his heart clench, knowing that it would be impossible to talk to Mary about their friendship, or in her case former friendship. Feeling morose, he sat behind his desk and logged in to finish his paperwork.

* * *

A week later as Mary walked out of the office to go on witness visits, she bumped into Abigail Chaffee as she walked in carrying a picnic basket.

"Hello Inspector Shannon, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" sounding like her chipper self, Mary just scowled at her reference. "Is Marshall around?"

Mary rolled her eyes and pointed her thumb behind her towards the office, "He's in there somewhere"

She walked around the detective and continued her way to the elevator when Abigail asked, "Shall we expect you and Norah at our Soirée for Thanksgiving?"

Shaking her head without turning she pushed the down button, "No, but thanks for the invite"

Walking into the elevator she turned once inside to push the Lobby button when Abigail was standing by the threshold, holding the elevator doors opened. "Did I do something to offend you inspector?"

"No"

"Marshall would really love it if you came to our Thanksgiving dinner party" she tried another approach still sounding very cheerful and her smile frozen in place.

"Well _detective_, I'm sure you wanted us to have a more _professional_ relationship, opposed to the _personal_ relationship we had. So I'm just respecting your requests. Now if you'll excuse me. I have _work_ to do" arching an eyebrow at the other woman and looking her dead in the eyes with a menacing look, Abigail let the elevator door go, which automatically closed.

Sighing deeply Mary leaned back again the elevator wall and looked up. "Jesus, what the hell do they want from me?"

* * *

Abigail turned around and went to the security door and saw Delia already walking over to the door. Giving the detective a cursory look, "Hello Detective Chaffee."

"Hi Delia, how are you this fine afternoon?" repeating the same words she had used with the other inspector.

"I'm good, the Chief is in his office." She walked away, feeling rude but knowing deep down that the cause of Mary and Marshall's friendship to go down the drain had been the detective. She didn't feel like entertaining her and walked back to her desk.

Abigail noticed and walked behind her, following Delia to her desk, "Did I do something to offend everyone in this department Inspector Parmalee?"

Turning back to the other woman, she shook her head, "No, we're just pretty busy at the moment."

Marshall chose that moment to come out of his office, looking pretty mad, which seemed to be his attitude since Raph came to town. "Inspector? Where's your partner?"

Delia looked up and frowned, "She went out to lunch and then she had an appointment"

Knowing that appointment meant that she had gone on witness visits, Marshall stood there with his hands on hips glaring towards Mary's desk. "How long ago did she leave?"

"About 10 minutes" chipped in Abigail, startling her fiancé.

"Abs, what are you doing here?" frowning down at her as she approached him.

"I brought us a picnic" she smiled and leaned up to kiss him, but he moved back saying, "You should've called, we're pretty busy at the moment"

"Too busy to have lunch with your fiancée?" she pouted, knowing that her pout would surely win this round. But she was not in luck, Marshall turned back towards his office and shook his head saying as he walked into his office, "I'm busy with a call. See you at home"

Closing the door behind him, he sat behind his desk and closed his eyes as he rested his head against his chair. He couldn't get the thought that Mary had probably gone to lunch early because she would meet with Raph again. _Why the hell did he have to come back now?_ he questioned more confused then ever, he had just dismissed his girlfriend because his former best-friend was probably having lunch with her ex.

* * *

Marshall was feeling so guilty for neglecting his fiancée that he had called her up to tell her that he was taking her out to dinner and dancing.

That night as they walked into the restaurant Marshall automatically spotted Mary having dinner with Raph. His stomach clenched in fear, she was laughing loud enough for him to hear. He hadn't heard her laugh that way in a long time. Looking away because he felt a piece of his heart wrenching, he guided Abigail to the opposite side of the restaurant. No need to see Mary falling for her old flame. _Like the saying goes, where there was once flames…_he didn't finish the thought.

What he had not seen was the woman walking back to her fiancé and Mary. They had arrived at the restaurant not 20 minutes before the other couple.

"So after she thought she caught you cheating, she threw all your clothes out?!" Mary was laughing hysterically, tears pouring down her face. "I can only imagine his underwear all over the front lawn."

Norma, Raph's wife, was also laughing and looking lovingly at her husband. "But he forgave me pretty quickly, hence the little bun in this oven."

Mary smiled at the happiness radiating from her ex-fiancé and his wife. "OK, enough sap for the night. So tell me more dirt on this guy"

Raph laughed loud enough for most of the other patrons to look their way. Mary gave them her best scowl and they all looked away as quickly as they had turned.

"Well, there was the night that he went out back naked…" Norma stopped and burst out giggling when Raph looked at her horrified.

"Querida, por favor, not _that_ story!" Raph begged.

Again Mary burst out laughing at the thought that Raph had gotten into a tight predicament in his own back yard. "No, please tell me!"

"I'm sorry Mary, but if I expect some loving from my esposo here, I need to keep that mum" she smiled and winked at Raph.

"Spoil sport!" muttered Mary, then all were quiet as the server brought their food.

Norma groaned and shook her head, "Being pregnant is not fun when you have to go every 5 seconds!"

"Tell me about it." Mary spoke through food she was chewing.

Raph smiled and looked at her, "Motherhood looks beautiful on you"

Mary looked around expecting Norma already back, even thought of a comeback on how fast she had gone. But looking back she saw that Raph was looking at her, "Me?"

"Yes, you." He reached out and took her left hand, "I want to apologize for trying to change you all those years ago. It was selfish of me and I'm really sorry."

Putting down the fork from her other hand, she was about to pull away when her hand was wrenched from his grasp by another masculine hand.

Marshall had sat facing Mary and Raph, had sat there stewing in his own misery. Trying to act nonchalant with his fiancée and every time Mary laughed fear crept up his spine, until Raph had taken her hand in his. Knowing that the baseball player would kiss her knuckles had him almost jumping up, but Abigail's presence kept him sitting there.

When Marshall thought he couldn't take any more, Abigail chose that precise moment to go to the restroom. Immediately jumping up as soon as she disappeared, he walked over to his former partner's table.

Raph was moving her hand up to his face when he reached out and wrenched it from his grasp. Mary and Raph both looked up surprised at the manhandling. Marshall pulled Mary up and away from the table, leaving Raph gaping after them.

Once outside, Mary pulled her hand, but the grasp Marshall had on her wrist was too tight. He wasn't budging and pulled her, "Damn it Marshall, what the hell's wrong with you?"

The minute they reached his truck, he pulled her against his chest, "What the hell's wrong with _you_?"

Mary was stunned at Marshall's accusation, tried to pull free but Marshall's arms were like a tight vise around her waist. "Let go!"

"No, damn it." shaking his head, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Opening the driver side door, he wrenched it open. He pushed her into the truck and followed suit.

As soon as she was pushed into the truck, she moved over to the passenger door, thinking to open it and jump out. But Marshall had other plans, he knew her pretty well and expected her to do that. He reached out and wrapped two fingers around a belt loop and pulled her to the middle of the seat.

She turned and glared at him, asking him again, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

He didn't answer but held her close as he drove straight to the office. Letting go of her, he pulled out his cell phone and called Abigail, "Abs, I had an emergency back at the office. I'll see you home."

Without waiting for a reply he hung up and drove into the parking lot of the Sunshine building. He stopped the truck and opened his door, reaching out and yanking Mary out of the truck. This time Mary was prepared and as soon as she was out of the truck, she thrust her elbow to his ribs, he grunted but didn't let go of her arm.

"Marshall, you seriously have to let go. If you fucking bruise me, you'll have hell to pay!" Mary yelled into his face, but his face was a mask of fury.

Marshall pulled her behind him into the elevator, releasing her as soon as the doors closed and the elevator moved up. He stood to one side, with hands on hips and shoulders hunched. One hand move up to his hair, running his fingers through his hair. Sighing deeply every few seconds, she knew that it was his technique to relax, something he did after an altercation.

She moved over to the opposite side of the elevator and studied him, she didn't know what had caused him to go caveman on her. As much as she claimed to hate when people acted in that manner, she felt something deep down that Marshall had acted like a caveman for her. Mary tried to push the thought away, not knowing what to think or feel at this point.

When the doors dinged open he shot his hand out again and pulled her with him to the office gate, swiping his card, opened the door and letting her go once the gate doors closed. He turned with hands on hips and glared at her, "What were you thinking?"

"I don't have a mother-humping idea of what you're talking about" she glared right back.

"Are you trying to rekindle that old flame? Is that what you were doing going out with him? What are you going to get from it? What is Norah going to get from that?" Marshall began pacing in front of her waiting for her answers.

"You don't know what you are talking about. What old flame? Since when did you become my mother-humping mother?!" If there was one thing Mary despised, was people judging her.

Marshall stopped and swirled around to face her, "Raph! That's what I'm talking about. What the hell do you think you're going to get by screwing around with him?"

"That would be none of your damn business _Chief!"_ she sneered to his face.

Marshall finally snapped when she called him by his title, he moved over to her so fast that she didn't realize what was happening until he had her pinned to the side of her desk. Her startled green gaze met his smoldering dark blue ones. He wrapped his left hand around her waist and pulled her close, his pelvis pressed into hers, pushing her against the desk harder. His right hand wrapped around the back of her neck and angled her head up to his. She had her hands pressed against his chest, pushing him away, but he leaned down and whispered before placing his lips against hers, "It's Marshall"

His kiss was rough but his lips felt amazing. Mary responded immediately, like she had been waiting for that kiss for as long as she could remember. She couldn't deny him this kiss, it would only be denying herself that kiss. His tongue came out to gently part her lips and she willingly opened her mouth to touch her tongue to his.

His kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced. She had heard of seeing fireworks when a kiss was intense, but she thought those people were just exaggerating.

Mary moaned and gripped the front of his shirt. Slowly releasing his shirt and moving her hands over his shoulder. She knew she should stop it, but she didn't want to. The way his tongue explored her mouth with expert precision was mind blowing. It didn't take long for his taste to be seared into her taste buds, and she knew, no matter what happened, or how hard she tried, she'd never be able to get him out of her system now.

Mary nipped erotically at his bottom lip, and he groaned. "Jesus Christ" he said on a breathless whisper. Marshall kissed her again, and this time it was more demanding, more dominant.

She moaned into his mouth, and Marshall stopped kissing her, his entire body stilled. Moving his mouth down, nipping at her jaw, and then kissing it before moving lower to her neck.

His hands moved to her back, then down to her hips, and he pressed her fully against him as he moved back to her lips, deepened their kiss. The kiss became desperate, tongues dueling with each other, her hands holding his lips to hers. Like she couldn't get enough of his kiss, all too soon, he pulled away and looked down at her. His eyes had darkened, and the heated expression in them sent another shiver of arousal through her.

"I'm sorry" he murmured as he stepped back, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. His breathing as ragged as hers.

Mary stuttered, "I don't...uh...I...can you drive me back to my car?"

"No"

Startled she looked up at him, "No?"

"No"

Mary jumped up onto her desk to sit atop it. Looking at Marshall, which had began pacing again.

He stopped and looked at her, "I don't know why I did what I did." he shook his head, "No, I _do_ know why I did what I did."

"Why did you?" she was started to feel brave again, after a kiss like that she needed answers. Her own heart was asking questions.

"For as long as I remember I've wanted to kiss you that way. And now, when I'm engaged to another woman, when the only woman I should be kissing is my fiancée, I decide to kiss you" he kept running his fingers through his hair, he looked and sounded frustrated.

"I don't know how long that is, but I have to admit that I've wanted to kiss you since...well...since the barn" she thought it was time she gave more then she received.

"The barn?" he sounded surprised. "I must admit to...wanting to kiss you more after the barn"

"Marshall, what are we doing? We aren't cheaters" Mary looked sadly at him and shrugged.

"No, we aren't. I'm going to break it off with Abigail, I just...I'm not _in_ love with her. I love her, but will that be enough in the long run?" Marshall questioned, more to himself then to Mary.

Mary jumped off her desk and moved over to him, moving her fingers up his jaw to his hair, tugged him down for a lingering kiss. She pressed her lips to his and inhaled his scent as she nipped at his lower lip until he opened his mouth over hers, immediately deepening the kiss, his hands on her hips, pulling her close.

They kissed until it was difficult to breath and they pulled apart, panting against each other. "Can you drive me to my car now?"

He nodded.

On the way to the restaurant Mary looked over at him, "I was having dinner with Raph and his _wife, _thought you'd like to know that tidbit. I'm going to take the week off to spend with Bug, if you want to make something out of this." she moved her hands between them. "I expect you for dinner at my place, if you don't show." she stopped and looked out into the Albuquerque deserted streets. "I'll come in on Monday morning, back to work like any other day. I expect you not to treat me differently"

He looked at her and nodded, "OK"

* * *

Thanksgiving Day was a very busy day for the Shannon residence, not for Mary that hadn't agreed to help Jinx or Brandi. But for the women, they had gotten up at the crack of dawn and began the preparations for the cooking.

Mary was in her room with Norah, lying down and watching her daughter sleep. Hoping that what her and Marshall had started would continue and afraid that once he saw his fiancée he would forget all about her. She knew that Marshall had once upon a time had feelings for her, but once he started dating Chaffee she thought that he had gotten over her. Which was what Mary had wanted, she didn't want to drag him into the mess the Shannon family was.

By dinner, Mary had band aids on most of her fingers. She was nervous because she wasn't sure Marshall would show up and scared she would cause a scene if he didn't.

When the first guests arrived, Raph and Norma, Mary had Norah in her arms. Pacing back and forth rubbing her back. Raph kept shooting her amused looks, until he walked up to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" she muttered.

"Is Marshall coming over?"

"I don't know" she sounded morose.

"Are you and..." he was interrupted by the doorbell.

Mary almost ran to the door and yanked it open. Out in the cold stood Marshal Marshall Mann, with a pie box in his hands, a serious expression on his face. Mary's blood ran cold, he was here to let her down easy. Shaking her head, she pushed him out into the porch, still holding onto Norah, she would need her solid presence to help her ease the pain of rejection.

Marshall raised an eyebrow as she closed the door behind her. Looking down at Norah, snuggled against her breast, he smiled and looked up into her eyes. His eyes seemed troubled, "I..uh.."

"Look Marshall, you don't have to explain. I'll be ok and so will you." Mary pulled Norah closer, dropping a peck to the top of her head.

Marshall raised his eyebrows and closed the gap separating them. He moved his left hand around her waist and bringing her up against his chest, he was enjoying that move more and more each time he pulled it. Her right hand moved over to hold onto his shoulder, looking up at him questioningly.

"I love you Mare"

Tears swelled in her eyes and spilled down her face, "Oh Marshall" she buried her face against his chest and wrapped her hand around his shoulders. She had really truly believed he hadn't chosen her and the thought that he _had_ chosen her had her heart soaring.

"I love you too Marshall"

Marshall moved his forehead against her temple, moving her head to lower his lips to hers. He held her as he deepened the kiss, tongues dueled until someone opened the front door. Brandi giggled as she saw them kissing, pulling Norah from her grasp, she closed the door behind her. Leaving Marshall and Mary wrapped around each other on the porch.

After a few minutes, they composed themselves enough to walk hand in hand into the house. Everyone was already sitting on the table waiting on them.

Both blushed and sat next to each other, Marshall pulled an awake Norah into his lap and fed her some mashed potatoes. Mary turned to look at them and smiled, a smile that turned into laughter when Norah reached out and grabbed a handful of stuffing, stuffing her mouth with it.

Marshall laughed and muttered, "Just like her mother!"

* * *

A year later, Mary stood at the corner of the living room to their new home and observed all of their friends and family mingling together. Brandi standing next to Peter, which was holding their 1 year old daughter, talking to Jinx and Delia. Raph and Norma had made it and he was holding their 1 year old son, both talking to Charlie and Stan. Seth and Laura Mann were entertaining Norah, Seth kept tickling her, making her squeal in delight.

Marshall walked out of the kitchen with the turkey and set it on the dining room table. He turned to look at her, a smile breaking as he saw her massage her protruding belly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms from behind her. Rubbing her belly, both feeling the little ripples of their unborn son. A son he had desperately wanted and now the woman he had married, the woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago was giving him.

In all of his dreams, he had never let himself dream of this possibility. Him married to Mary and Mary pregnant with their son. He smiled and nipped at her neck. "I love you Mrs. Mann."

"I love you Mr. Mann, but if you don't hurry and feed me, I'll divorce you" she teased.

Groaning he pressed his pelvis to her bottom, "I doubt anyone can meet your appetite, my love."

"You're right, now feed me husband!"

"Let's call everyone to the table wife, and then I can feed you."

Moving away from her he addressed the room, "OK, everyone, food's ready!"

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" exclaimed Norah.

They all burst out laughing.

* * *

**Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgivings Day! Enjoy family and friends and of course dinner. **


End file.
